Twin wind turbines mounted on a common rotatable support for rotation about horizontal axes are shown in the following U.S. patents, disclosures incorporated herein by reference;                U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,140                    4,156,579            4,288,199            4,332,518            4,540,333                        
Control systems for operating the turbines are not disclosed in the foregoing patents, however, nor have suitable control systems been found anywhere in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a control system for operating twin wind turbines of the type mentioned which is simple in design, which may be constructed at economic advantage, and which is yet highly efficient and durable in operation.